zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Garnett the Phoenix
Garnett the Phoenix (ガニット ・ザ ・フィーニックス Ganitto za Fiinikkusu) is a fan character for the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a 26 year old male phoenix, the elder brother of Umber, Sapphire, Payne, Sepia, Shamrock, Ghost, Pine and Azure and the head of the House of Mythos, chief of the Mythsetia Veil and leader and fly member of Team Garnett. Physical Description Garnett is a tall but slim bright orange phoenix with light blue highlights and golden tail feathers. His bright plumage makes him easy to spot and he houses incredible physical strength. He has fire markings on his legs and arms and wears gloves that cover the plumage of his wings on his arms, which he can remove when he needs to fly. He has a large beak, sharp talons on his feet and claws on his fingers. Personality Garnett is a serious individual with a ruthless and cold personality. As head of his family, he rules over them with an iron fist and uses fear to secure the loyalty and servitude of others. He is dedicated to fulfilling his destiny as well as the destiny of his siblings whether or not they are willingly going to particpate or not. He enjoys manipulating and blackmailing others. Relationships *Mythos (ancestor) *Hydra (father) *Adalinda (mother) *Azreal (uncle) *Umber, Payne, Sepia, Ghost and Pine (younger brothers) *Sapphire, Shamrock and Azure (younger sisters) Garnett cares only about himself and fulfilling the destiny of himself and his siblings by any means necessary. Azure: Of all his siblings, Garnett despises Azure the most. This is both out of her running away from their family destiny and a burning jealousy of her far more developed and powerful elemental abilities. He gets angered whenever someone mentions that she is better and stronger than he is and is willing to kill her if it means getting what he wants. Abilities As a phoenix and member of the Mythos family, Garnett can fly and is invulnerable to fire. Like his siblings, he has elemental powers. In Garnett's case, he is the embodiment of the element of fire. He can create and manipulate any form of flames and is slowly learning to control the evolved forms of his powers over lava and heat. Background Garnett is the eldest of the Mythos family and their head. He ruthlessly seeks to fulfill the destiny of his family in which he and his siblings will bring about the end of the world with their powers. After his youngest sister Azure runs away, Garnett is enraged at her and personally seeks to bring her back by any means necessary. Alternate Future A future version of Garnett is mentioned by Z as having been destroyed by Iblis after attempting to absorb the latter. Gallery sonic_logo__garnett_the_phoenix_by_zephyros_phoenix-d4l0l8l.png|Garnett's logo. team_garnett_by_zephyros_phoenix-d4l0rfq.jpg|Garnett as the leader of Team Garnett. garnett_mythos_by_zephyros_phoenix-d4okyi5.png|Garnett Mythos Garnett Stamp.png|Garnett stamp garnett_the_phoenix_signature_by_zacnichols123-d4swdr6.png|Garnett signature by Zacnichols123 Trivia *Garnett is named after the color of the same name. *Garnett and his family's elemental powers are based on the Guardian Spirits. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Birds Category:Evil Category:A to Z Category:Mythos Family Category:Team Garnett